


Clown Car Hijinx

by TolfGennis



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Broken Bones, Fast Food, French Fries, Hamburgers, Machines, McDonald's, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-03-01 01:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolfGennis/pseuds/TolfGennis
Summary: Bowser Junior gave his Junior Klown Kar some improvements that include new tricks up its metal exterior. Dry Bowser is not impressed.





	Clown Car Hijinx

Dry Bowser was trying to read the newspaper within one of the towers surrounding Bowser's Castle that was overlooking the red molten magma surrounding the kingdom as suddenly he was reduced to a pile of bones, with Bowser Junior laughing as he was inside his improved Junior Klown Kar, having been testing it out as he broke some of the concrete wall from his entrance.

"How do you like it, granddad!" Bowser Jr. laughed as he posed on the top of his junior clown car, posing with pride.

Dry Bowser rolled his eyes as he was bouncing about as his skull, using his dark magic to put back together his scattered bones. "Well, I'm not exactly your grandfather, more like an uncle if anything-"

"Blah! I don't know why I keep talking to you! Just look at the new enhancements I gave my machine!" Bowser Jr. proclaimed as he pressed a button on his remote, summoning a cannon that shot out bursts of electricity, laughing triumphantly. "Now I don't have to worry about those pesky plumbers trying to jump on me when I can zap them!"

"They could still jump on you. They just have to be patient about it," Dry Bowser pointed out as he was almost back to his regular form, piecing himself together using his reconnected bony hands.

"True... but let me put this thing to more important use, like... getting fast food!"

"And just where are you going to get that?"

Later on, Bowser Jr. was riding in his enhanced Junior Clown Car, having forced Dry Bowser to tag along as the two spiky shelled reptiles were heading towards a nearby McDonald's,, with Bowser Jr. pressing some buttons on his dashboard to send several bullets going through the rooftop, allowing him to float in as he laughed, with everyone looking up at him as Dry Bowser rolled his eyes.

"You know you could have just gone through the door like a normal person."

"I could, but that's not fun!" Bowser Jr. responded in laughter as he turned to the different cashiers. "I want all of your burgers, fries, and chicken nuggets! And make it snappy, I need to grow!"

"Am I going to have to pay for this...?"

"Cool off, bonehead. I'm a prince, remember?"

Later on, Bowser Jr. was stuffing his face in hamburgers, french fries, and chicken nuggets as he was loving it, with Dry Bowser having a portion of it in comparison due to the fact that he had no need for eating as he was a skeleton. But the fries were by far the most common of the fast food they had acquired, as they had an entire tray dedicated to just the yellow fries that were flowing right out of the red cartons containing them.

"So Donkey Kong sometimes calls burgers 'steamed hams'?" Bowser Jr.

Dry Bowser "Yeah. Said he picked it up from Upstate New Donk."

Bowser Jr. "Oh, so Utica?"

Dry Bowser "Nah, said it was an Albany expression."

Bowser Jr. "Oh that DK. When he's not going bananas in the jungle, he does dumb things like this."

Dry Bowser "What, pick up weird lingo? I used to do that constantly."

"Well there's a good reason for that." Bowser Jr.

"...Coming from the guy who rides around in a hovering clown car." Dry Bowser


End file.
